


La persona creata apposta per te

by CiciCe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry dal cuore grande, Harry solo soletto, M/M, Neville sbattilo contro un muro e falla finita!, Severus deve stare attento ai Grifondoro, la Snarry è solo un ricordo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry è innamorato, ma sa che il centro del suo amore non potrà mai ricambiare. Tutto ciò che può fare è assicurarsi che sia felice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La persona creata apposta per te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireOfCalcifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOfCalcifer/gifts).



> Questa storia è un regalo per la mia Laura, perché sopporta me, le mie insicurezze e il mio caratteraccio. E anche che questa storia sia arrivata in terribile ritardo. La metto anche qui, su AO3, perché posso davvero "regalartela" e la cosa mi piace tanto. Ti voglio bene cara.
> 
> Un grazie immenso anche a Kiki che l'ha betata e riempita di commentini meravigliosi. Snarry OTP sempre!
> 
> Un'aggiunta per il lettore: ho sempre avuto paura a scrivere Severus, per quanto sia uno dei miei personaggi preferiti, perché lui... deve essere Lui, non ci possono essere sbavature, non se lo merita. Spero che questo piccolo exploit vi piaccia. A Laura soprattutto <3

 

 

**_La persona creata apposta per te._ **

 

«È così ti dico.»

Era da almeno un’ora che Harry cercava di convincerlo che aveva ragione, eppure Neville, in tutta sincerità, non riusciva a credergli. E gli dispiaceva, gli faceva male il cuore perché vedeva la malinconia nei suoi occhi, una malinconia che un tempo non c’era. O forse era solamente diversa. Per quanto ne sapesse Neville, Harry non aveva mai sofferto per amore, non in quel modo, e il fatto che ne soffrisse rendeva il tutto ancora peggiore.

Harry gli prese le mani tra le sue per attirare la sua attenzione e si sporse verso di lui, appoggiandosi alle ginocchia.

«Hai così tanta paura di lui? È questo che ti frena?»

Quella preoccupazione, quell’attenzione nei suoi confronti quando avrebbe solamente dovuto odiarlo. Neville scosse la testa.

«E allora cosa? Dimmelo Nev, non capisco. So che ti piace, hai la possibilità di stare con lui come io–» Harry si bloccò, immaginò Neville, prima che dicesse qualcosa di irreparabile, ma non distolse lo sguardo dal suo.

«Io…» No. Come poteva dirgli che semplicemente non ci credeva? Come dire al tuo migliore amico che ciò che lo fa soffrire di più era irrealistico, pura fantasia? Come essere così crudeli con qualcuno che ti ha così a cuore da farsi da parte? «Come riesci a farlo?» Gli chiese invece.

«A fare cosa?»

Neville rifletté bene sulle parole con cui rispondergli prima di parlare. «A voler così bene agli altri, e così poco a te stesso.»

Erano parole forti, lo sapeva, ma erano anche vere. Harry sbatté le palpebre, con fuso, e rimase in silenzio. Straordinariamente, le sue labbra si piegarono in un lieve sorriso, per quanto pallida imitazione di uno dei suoi.

«Io credo che sia il voler bene agli altri ciò che ci fa, pian piano, voler bene anche a noi stessi. Non sono sicuro che sia così, però è quello che ho imparato in questo caso. La vita insegna, sai?» Harry abbassò lo sguardo verso le loro mani, distogliendolo per la prima volta da quello di Neville. «Non avrei mai potuto costringerlo a stare con me, nemmeno per un secondo, non avrei mai nemmeno potuto insistere a provare, non dopo che mi ha detto che gli interessa qualcun altro. Ma non per gelosia o… o qualsiasi cosa si possa dire in questi casi. È che lo amo troppo per costringerlo in qualcosa che non lo renderebbe felice. Perché lui merita di essere felice, più di chiunque altro. E se lui è felice, posso esserlo anche io. E credo anche che tu…»

Man mano Harry che parlava, Neville aveva sentito la sua voce incrinarsi, non troppo ma abbastanza perché, alla fine, fosse costretto ad interrompersi.

«Oh Harry,» sussurrò, piegandosi verso di lui per stringerlo in un abbraccio con le lacrime agli occhi.

Harry sbuffò una triste risata. «Tranquillo, mi passerà. Una persona a cui tengo molto mi ha detto che siamo tutti destinati a trovare qualcuno da amare, solo che il mio qualcuno non è ancora arrivato. Forse è così, forse devo solo aspettare.»

Era un segno di quanto quell’argomento fosse importante per Harry, che ne avesse parlato così tanto e così apertamente, lui che di solito era così riservato sui suoi sentimenti.

«Mi dispiace così tanto,» sussurrò Neville. Sapere di essere la fonte di quel dolore, di quella malinconia negli occhi, era una tortura.

Harry si schiarì la voce e raddrizzò la schiena, lo sguardo fiero e fisso nel suo. «Sbagli,» lo rimproverò. «Non dispiacerti, pensa invece a cogliere quest’occasione. Il suo cuore non si apre con tutti, Merlino solo sa quanto ci abbia messo a capire cosa desidera. Se è vero che ti piace, buttati. Non sprecare l’opportunità di essere felice, ok?»  

 

Dal pomeriggio di quella conversazione passarono diversi giorni.

Neville aveva pensato e ripensato alle parole del suo amico, così tanto da perderci il sonno. Aveva passato notti intere a chiedersi se ciò che Harry gli aveva detto fosse vero, se ascoltarlo fosse la cosa giusta da fare o gli avrebbe procurato solamente dolore, e ogni volta che rifletteva su quell’ultima ipotesi il suo cervello gli diceva che, se non altro, provarci avrebbe reso giustizia al dolore di Harry. Perché Harry aveva detto che il mago dei loro sogni meritava più di chiunque altro di essere felice, ma allora lui? Neville era a conoscenza dell’infanzia del suo amico, di come gli fosse sempre mancato un po’ d’amore, e per quanto lo riguardava era Harry, dopo una vita di lotte, a meritarsi un po’ di felicità. D’altra parte, il suo buon senso gli suggeriva come fosse assurdo sacrificare tre persone per la sua costante incertezza. Non c’erano che due scelte: affrontare il timore della sofferenza con coraggio Grifondoro, o nascondersi in un angolo come il peggiore dei Tassorosso?

«Neville?»

Neville alzò la testa di scatto nel sentirsi chiamare, capendo immediatamente di essersi imbambolato e di essere stato chiamato più volte. Sbatté le palpebre e mise a fuoco il viso della professoressa di Divinazione, Lavanda Brown.

«Si?»

Lavanda ridacchiò. «Di nuovo perso nei tuoi pensieri, Neville? Sai, penso che Harry Potter abbia ragione, dovresti ascoltarlo.»

In pochi attimi Neville fu certo di aver raggiunto un bel color rubino, molto intonato alla sua vecchia Casa. «Io… tu…» sbuffò qualcosa che nemmeno lui capì, prima di continuare. «Sei molto inquietante quando fai così, sai?»

«Sciocco, c’è un motivo se insegno divinazione, sai?»

Forse era meglio evitare di accennare che tutti sapevano di come i fantasmi facessero la spia per lei, in giro per il castello. Neville spostò lo sguardo sulla Sala colma di studenti, tutti presi dal loro pranzo e dalle chiacchiere, prima di riportarlo sulla tavolata degli insegnanti e su uno in particolare: il Preside.

Severus Piton sembrava lo stesso uomo che anni prima aveva insegnato loro pozioni; aveva attraversato una guerra che aveva colpito più lui che molti di loro eppure, se non si contavano le profonde cicatrici alla gola – unico segno visibile delle ferite che gli avevano rovinato la voce per sempre – sembrava intoccato, come se il tempo su di lui non avesse avuto effetto.

E ogni volta che Neville si soffermava a osservarlo, sentiva di innamorarsi un pochino di più.

Non sapeva com’era successo, non era mai stato bravo in certe cose; un giorno, qualche anno dopo essere diventato professore, si era reso conto di come si ritrovasse a cercarlo in ogni occasione possibile, quasi Piton avesse su di sé un Incantesimo Attirante. Ci aveva pensato così tanto da stare male. Lentamente, come un’orchidea – il più bell’esempio di pianta parassita gli venisse in mente – il timore verso quell’uomo si era trasformato diventando dapprima ammirazione ed infine… amore. E quanto ci aveva messo anche solamente a pensare quella parola, tanto, troppo profonda per descrivere un sentimento fondato sul nulla.

Eppure l’uomo che gli sedeva davanti ogni giorno ai pasti si era rivelato così profondo, tormentato, così semplicemente coraggioso e buono – e forse l’aveva anche idealizzato, ormai, a forza di scervellarsi. Ma un uomo che aveva fatto tanto, senza pretendere nulla in cambio, non era forse il chiaro esempio di un uomo buono?

Neville si rese conto di essersi di nuovo perso nei meandri della sua mente quando Lavanda, accanto a lui, si schiarì la voce e nel riscuotersi i suoi occhi si ritrovarono incatenati a quelli neri e profondi del Preside. Il giovane professore di Erbologia boccheggiò, preso alla sprovvista dall’ardore che quegli occhi gli trasmisero in un misero secondo, prima di scostarsi nuovamente. Perso quel contatto tanto desiderato, a Neville sfuggì di mano la forchetta che cadde a terra tintinnando e facendolo arrossire ancora di più.

«Dannazione,» esclamò.

Non andava bene. Non andava per niente bene.

 

Fu soltanto due giorni dopo che Neville decise di darsi una mossa, e decise di farlo sfruttando il suo incontro mensile obbligatorio con Severus.

«Preside?» Neville bussò e attese che la porta si aprisse da sé, prima di entrare con il suo prezioso carico ben stretto tra le mani. «Vi ho portato le radici di Mandragola e i germogli di Artemisia per l’unguento.»

Il suo cuore perse un battito quando, entrato nello studio, i suoi occhi poterono posarsi su Piton. Il Preside sedeva al centro della stanza, era chino sulla sua scrivania e non si distolse dal suo intento nemmeno quando Neville gli si avvicinò.

«Appoggia tutto lì.»

Neville trattenne il fiato, come ogni volta che udiva quel sussurro che era ormai la voce di Severus Snape.

«S-si.»

Posò con cautela il contenitore con le piante, ma non se ne andò come faceva sempre. In realtà non fece nemmeno nulla, si limitò a restare fermo immobile davanti a quella scrivania, come pietrificato. Lodò se stesso per come riuscì a restare fermo anche quando Piton alzò la testa, e un sopracciglio, a chiedergli silenziosamente cosa ci facesse ancora lì.

«S-Severus, io…»

Neville si interruppe subito dopo quelle prime due parole, quando Piton sgranò appena appena gli occhi in risposta all’uso del suo nome proprio, fino a quel momento mai pronunciato dalle sue labbra. Mentalmente, Neville pensò che fosse il peggior inizio di sempre, soprattutto quando Severus fu costretto ad incitarlo.

«Devo somministrarti una pozione calmante o ce la fai da solo?» gli chiese, nel suo ormai tipico sussurro.

Neville non si rese nemmeno conto di torcersi le mani.

«Io –  ecco io volevo solo…»

«Per l’amor di Salazar non balbettare Paciock, sei un insegnante adesso.»

Che Godric gli desse la forza, come poteva Harry dire che Severus fosse innamorato di lui, quando lo aggrediva sempre in quel modo?

«Chiedo scusa,» mormorò, prima di stringere i denti e prendere il coraggio a due mani. Era arrivato fino lì, non si sarebbe certo arreso adesso. «Ho parlato con Harry, alcuni giorni fa. Mi ha detto delle cose.»

Quello sembrò attirare l’attenzione del Preside, che strinse il pugno sulla piuma che teneva in mano. Fu sicuramente un miracolo se non si ruppe.

«Quali cose?»

Neville prese fiato. «Mi ha confidato di essersi… come dire, dichiarato. Ma voi – tu gli hai detto di non poter ricambiare perché sei innamorato di un altro. Da tanto tempo.» Fece una pausa, prima di continuare. «Di me.»

Questa volta, la piuma si ruppe con un flebile scricchiolio.

«Potter ha sempre avuto l’abitudine di parlare troppo.»

«È vero? Voglio dire, è vero che mi… ami?»

Severus si alzò in piedi di scatto e gli diede le spalle. Neville non riuscì a sopportare quell’ulteriore barriera, non un’atra dopo le parole astiose e gli sguardi cupi e minacciosi. Non quando il cuore gli batteva così forte di speranze e sogni non ancora infranti.

«Per favore! Ho bisogno di sapere, di sapere se c’è una speranza o se mi sto soltanto… illudendo. Se Harry ha ragione e non sono venuto qui per niente. Ti prego, Severus.»

Le spalle grandi dell’uomo tremarono leggermente, cosa che colpì Neville più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

«Vorresti forse farmi credere che saresti interessato a un vecchio senza nemmeno la voce?»

«Non sei vecchio!» Esclamò Neville facendo un passo avanti che gli fece cozzare un ginocchio contro la scrivania. Imprecò un istante, un suono che si unì allo sbuffo disilluso di Piton, prima di continuare. «Non mi importa quanti anni hai o quanto alta può essere la tua voce, come non mi importa del marchio sul tuo braccio o… o che dicendo queste cose potrei far soffrire il mio migliore amico. Cioè, di questo mi importa ma… quello che voglio dire è che sono innamorato di te, Severus.»

Neville stesso rimase basito da un’ammissione tanto schietta. Severus si voltò lentamente a fissarlo.

«Se ciò che dici è vero, Paciock, è meglio che ci ripensi in fretta.»

Ma Neville non accennò a farlo, anzi, forte di un coraggio che non credeva di avere nemmeno ora, dopo la guerra, si avvicinò all’uomo che possedeva il suo cuore forse da sempre.

«Non lo farò.»

«Non sono fatto per dividere la vita con qualcuno,» cercò di dissuaderlo Severus, con quella sua voce bassa, rovinata, ed incredibilmente bella. E quell’affermazione, quel sottovalutare se stesso, riempirono il cuore di Neville di tenerezza.

«Forse. Ma forse è meglio provare prima, non credi?»

Ormai davanti a lui, Neville si arrischiò ad allungare le mani verso la vita dell’altro e quando, non ricevette opposizioni, gli si avvinghiò contro in uno stretto abbraccio.

«Non allontanarmi, Severus. T-ti prego.»

Quando un paio di braccia gli si serrarono attorno, Neville credette che il suo cuore stesse per scoppiare. Non servivano parole, non serviva altro; ci sarebbe stato tempo per le spiegazioni, per le motivazioni, per i racconti da cotta e i sensi di colpa verso colui che li aveva uniti, ma non ora. In quel momento, tutto ciò che desideravano fare era sentirsi vicini, l’uno per l’altro. Ed era anche tutto ciò di cui avessero bisogno. Il mondo poteva anche aspettare.

 

***

_Caro Harry,_

_so che in questi giorni sei in missione, forse il gufo ti troverà o forse lascerà la lettera a casa tua, non lo so ma voglio comunque scriverti._

_Volevo dirti che ho seguito il tuo consiglio, un mese fa ho affrontato Severus. Non è stato facile, anzi, tutto l’opposto, credevo di essere sul punto di vomitare mentre salivo la scala che porta all’ufficio. E Merlino! Come ti rende la vita difficile lui, nessuno mai. Lo sai come mi agito, ma penso che mi crederai se ti dico che sono dovuto essere io quello forte della situazione. Ti dico solo che ha ceduto._

_Volevo ringraziarti, Harry. Ringraziarti perché, in questo momento, sono la persona più felice del mondo intero. Non è facile stargli accanto quando ha i suoi momenti bui o quando la ferita gli fa troppo male, in quei casi è la sua anima a soffrire di più e non vuole nessuno accanto; ma ogni volta che mi scansa, ogni volta che mi regala una delle sue frasi odiose, non posso che amarlo un po’ di più. Perché ha così tanto dolore, dentro di sé, e così tanta poca fiducia nel mondo da fare male, eppure ogni volta che mi guarda ha una tale tenerezza negli occhi da illuminare la notte. Tenerezza e gratitudine. Per me! Vorrei solo riuscire a fargli capire quanto si merita tutto il bene possibile_

_Grazie Harry. Grazie di amarci così tanto. Ti voglio bene._  

_Torna presto._

_Neville_

_Potter – Harry. Ci tenevo a ringraziarti anche io per ciò che hai fatto. So perfettamente bene che senza il tuo intervento nessuno di noi due si sarebbe mai mosso. Mi rendo conto che questo può suonare egoistico, ma non posso fare a meno di esserti grato._

_Ricorda, e ora ci credo anche io: tutti siamo destinati ad avere accanto qualcuno creato apposta per noi. Tieni gli occhi aperti Potter, arriverà presto._

 

_Cari Neville e Severus,_

_voi siete la dimostrazione che qualcuno con cui dividere la propria vita c’è, basta cercarlo. Sono sinceramente felice di sapervi insieme, spero di vedervi presto al mio ritorno._

_Con tutto il mio eterno affetto,_

_Harry._

 

 

 

 


End file.
